The Angel
by KokoroDoki
Summary: The visit of an angel will touch the heart of Francoise (one-shot)


Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing related to Cyborg 009 is mine

* * *

**The Angel**

He had to return to see her. He could not support a one second more of the unending eternity, watching her crying. But he knew that he did not have to be seen by anybody.

Moving on the time and the space, wrapped with delicate weaves and surrounded by the white pens of his enormous wings, inside in the room of his immortal love.

Watching her asleep, hugging a damp pillow that she had dampened with her last tears of the day; causing that he felt a very intense pain as if his heart was being burned.

Many desires he felt to shout her, so that she can listen to his and say to him that he had returned to confess that nor the death could cause that he could let love her. As much he wanted to kiss her between his arms, waking up her in a slow and prolonged kiss, that only he could continue contemplating her.

He wanted watching her the greater possible time, thus, without the cheeks reddened of much crying, without the grief reflected in her beautiful eyes. So calm and innocent, as if mourning had been a lie.

"I want say you; that I had not fear when I died"

After murmur, Francoise began to shake itself in her bed and a tear appeared in her eyes.

"You must understand it. Continue not becoming distressed more for that reason"

A smooth breeze shook the curtains of the window, allowing that the light of the moon was reflected in the pale skin of the girl. Enamoring more to that angel.

Kneeling down next to the bed to try to kiss it, he had to be contained. There were many explanations that had not said.

"Only they let me come within yours dreams. Desire to dismiss me of you"

Immediately a pain was born of the chest of Francoise.

"That night, I did not say good bye you"

And the eyes of Francoise closed with force, doubling the eyelashes.

"I am here for being again with you and kissing you, because this is my last opportunity to kiss you for the first time"

As if she could listen to him, Francoise lifted up her face so that they could deposit a kiss in her lips.

"You must to promise to me that you will be happy"

It murmured the angel containing his own tears, when separating of the lips of her.

Again Francoise being slept began to cry.

"It is enough... You are so beautiful when you are smiling, that this way I want to remember it to you. "

The tears stopped. And a timid smile bloomed of the sadness of Francoise.

The hours passed and the angel feeling satisfied with his visit, admired smiling the first rays of the sun filtering by the window, illuminating tenuously the room.

"Today at night you will ask the sky, if this was solely a dream. And I will respond to you again for the last time in your life, turning to me a fleeting star"

Watching her with tenderness, he rose and began to wrap her, convinced that he had been able to cure the heart of Francoise.

... Joe...

Francoise sighed, but she could not to lift her eyelids.

"I must go to me. Soon you could to wake up"

When Francoise could to open her eyes; immediately she turns around towards the site where she believes has seen a beautiful angel of nostalgic glance that smiled to him with too much love. Suddenly, she had the sensation that her lips throb

That same morning, in the house everybody were astonished by the unexpected joy of Francoise, that really beautiful, had reassumed her tasks without offering the full glance of tears, that was showing during the seven subsequent days to the death of Joe.

Inevitably Francoise was anxious so that the night arrived.

After the dinner, Francoise left to walk. She walked by the border of the beach and from very high rocky crag, she watched a very shining and extensive fleeting star, to cross the darkness at great speed.

She finished asking the sky for her dream; believing in that Joe must have been the one who cured her heart, when kissing her and saying good bye with a smile.

**The End**

Original title: _El Ángel_

Published: _3-09-05_

Language: _Spanish_

Song: _Historia de un sueño (history of a dream) _

_Artist: La oreja de Van Gogh_

When I listened that song I thought that he was infantile, because the entrance music seems of a merry-go-round. But soon I listened to well the letter and this is really stirring. Of any way, the letter of the song this intermingled in history and does not appear of faithful way in the drama.

I would like much to receive your commentaries. So which reference to the drama of the story or my way to write in English.


End file.
